


Carry On, Darling

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Marriage, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, PTSD Gally, Pain, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Gally had thought for sure that he had left his heart lying bloodied and bruised on the cold tile floors of the control room that night. But fate was a cruel thing when the young blonde girl with the bright blue eyes shows up in the Box with no recollection of that night. Or him. As time goes on, he realizes he must reteach her what it means to love and what they once were.





	1. Carry On, Darling Chapter 1

Carry on, Darling Chapter 1  
A/N: Have you ever had one of those long ongoing conversations in your head that turns into a fanfiction? Yeah this is one of those. –MoonlitShadow

Prologue  
“You said you wouldn’t hurt her!” Gally cried as he watched with tear stained eyes. Fear wracked through his body as he watched the electrodes send yet another shockwave into the young girl’s brain. She was the same age as him. It was one of the only things they had in common when they had met. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders as her eyes rolled back into her head again and again as the shocks rocked her tiny frame. “STOP! STOP! I’ll do it…Just let her go…” He cried as his heart broke into a thousand pieces. He watched as the girl’s limp body fell to the floor along with his heart and his very soul. She was beautiful and she was his. Her small body was still and bloodied on the cold tile floor of the lab as Thomas nodded and closed the manila envelope. “Good choice, Galileo. She should recover from the shocks in a few hours. Hopefully no lasting damage has been done.” He said simply as Gally crumpled onto the ground in a fit of tears. It was his fault. She was supposed to be safe with the others. But no, he was the one who had almost gotten her killed tonight. Maybe she was already dead, he didn’t know. But the one thing he did know was that the tall, lanky brown haired boy with the piercing brown eyes would pay for what he had done. Gally knew he would forget everything with the swipe. But he knew he’d never forget his face. Or hers. His beautiful Maisie who had taken the punishment for his failures. 

He watched as the guards loaded her limp body onto a stretcher and carried her out of the room and away from him for what he knew was the last time. She was gone and she had taken his heart along with her. Gally steeled his expression as he shakily got to his feet. He watched as Thomas fiddled with some controls on the control panels before turning the machine on and letting it warm up with a dull hum. He knew he would lose everything. He had lost everything. Tonight his heart was gone. In its place was a frozen block of ice that he knew could never be penetrated ever again. Never again would he allow someone to pay the price for his actions. And never again would love anyone but her. The tears had dried from his eyes and he stepped forward confidently as he looked Thomas in the eyes. Green met brown as they studied one another. “I will find you. And you will pay.” He said simply before he stepped into the machine and lost himself for the second time that night. 

End of Prologue 

The wind whipped through the Glade as Gally stood at the top of the tree house and looked out over the top of the maze. A storm was coming. He could feel it. He had taken a liking to storms ever since his first night in the Glade. The way they were hell bent on destroying everything in their path appealed to him as he sneered and made his way over to the side of the railing. Another day. Another boy. It was always the same. Today was the day that they would receive the greenie. 

But Gally couldn’t find it in himself to care as he watched the storm clouds form on the horizon. His mind often travelled places that were supposed to be long forgotten. Her beautiful hair. The way it felt when it slipped beneath his fingers. The way her eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight. He could see it. Every single memory that he had ever had of her circled in his brain like a broken record. She was his and he would always be hers. Forever they were intertwined as a thin string wrapped itself around him and led off to wherever she was now. The days were long and the work was often time tedious, but he worked hard and got through it as best as he could.

But every night, he would see her face once again in his dreams. Her beautiful face. It was the one good thing that he had left after coming to this hellhole. He got to see her even if just for a little while. He felt tears fill his eyes but he willed them away and let out another harsh sneer that was well practiced and often usual for dealing with others. He didn’t want others. He wanted her. Only her. But his dreams of them being together always got cut short by the terrible nightmares of the last time he had seen her. Her limp body, the humming noises of the electrodes. He could remember it all. But most of all, he could remember his face. The boy that was responsible for taking her away. The boy that had may have very well ended her life. Thomas. He knew the boy’s face like the back of his own hand and he often felt himself get furious at the thought of how he had made him watch as the color as drained out of her already pale skin. 

She still was beautiful every time he saw her. Her sweet face. So innocent and unaware of the harsh realities of the world he lived in. He often found himself looking down at his calloused hands and tried to remember what they used to feel like when she had held them. Or what her voice used to sound like as she giggled and laughed when she did. She was his love. His life. And she had made him into the man that he was today. He swore sometimes he could feel her strength and courage as he tried and failed to acclimate himself to this new and foreign life. 

Letting his hands fall to his sides, he looked over at the horizon one more time before making his way out of the treehouse and back into the harsh world that he was glad she had never known. Various Glader’s called out to him but he waved them off, often becoming annoyed with how little they knew about him and who he really was. If they had only known about her, no. He would never let them have her. She was his. And he was hers. That was the way it would stay until the end of time he reckoned, or whenever his meaningless life ended. Nothing was important anymore. Except her. The memories of her that he had he cherished more than anything. They were his prized possession. Not some object lying about the Glade. 

As he made his way over to Box, he found himself pushing the memories away just for now until he could be alone once again. He waited impatiently as the toe of his steel toed boots tapped against the metal grates on either of the Box. This was taking too long. It should’ve been here by now. But why did he care? It was just another sorry sap being thrown to the wolves in a place that was never meant for children let alone any type of life at all. He looked down at his watch and then over at Newt who caught his eye and nodded. The blonde was often known for many things. But he was kind and a strong leader as they went about their daily lives. He almost pitied the boy for being so kind. This place was no place for kindness. He had come to learn that as soon as he got out of the Box. This was reality and reality was never kind. 

A few minutes later, the Box shuddered into place making him let out a huff of annoyance. It was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. He had memorized it’s schedule. Every time it was same. So why had it been late now? He counted off with the other Keepers before they lifted the metal grates up and over the top of the Box and peered down into the darkness at the bottom. There was a few moments of silence before Newt nudged Alby who rolled his eyes and made his way over to the edge of the Box. “Go get him. Probably klunked himself by now.” He said simply as Alby jumped down into the Box without a word. The metal of the Box gave another shudder as Alby’s boots hit the rusty bottom. There was another few minutes before they heard him gasp. “What is it, Captain?” Newt said as they all peered over the side to see what the second in command had found. Alby stepped into the dim light of the sun that was fading fast with coming storm and everyone was surprised to see a girl who was tall, thin and blonde with the brightest blue eyes that any of them had ever seen step cautiously into the light with him. “It’s a girl.” Newt exclaimed as everyone crowded around to see her. Gally felt his heart drop out of his chest as he fell to his knees at the edge of the box. His mouth opened and closed several times before he could form the word. “Maisie?” He rasped out as the girl stepped even more into the light and he saw that she looked exactly the same as when he had last seen her. 

Her long blonde hair hung down over her shoulders and her eyes looked up at him with a curious expression. “Maisie, love….” He cried as he jumped into the Box. The girl let out a yelp of surprise and backed away as her eyes filled with fear. It was then that he knew. He had gotten her back only to lose her once again. He stood there as one minute, two, three went by and they stared into each other’s eyes. Both were afraid. One of the strange new boy that was looking at her as if she was the most precious gift he had ever received, and one who now knew for certain that she couldn’t remember him at all. Newt cleared his throat as he peered down into the Box interrupting Gally’s thoughts but by no means making him lose eye contact with her. “Gally do you have something you want to tell us?” He asked as Gally stood there for a moment unsure of what his next move would be. He had already called to her by name. How would be able to backtrack and pretend that he didn’t know her at all? His eyes momentarily squeezed shut as he tried to block out the pain of the memories that were forced into the forefront of his mind. Deciding that he had nothing else to lose, he finally opened his eyes and met her clear blue gaze once again. “Her name is Maisie. And she’s my wife.”


	2. Carry On, Darling Chapter 2

Carry On, Darling Chapter 2  
A/N: Yes I decided to write a chapter 2. No I have no clue where this is going.-MoonlitShadow

As soon as her name fell from the boy’s mouth, Maisie looked up at him in surprise. Who was he? And how did he know her name? Tom had warned her that they wouldn’t know who she was or anything about her. So how did this boy, with the bright green eyes who almost looked lost and fragile when she turned away; know her name? She felt numb and cold as rain began to trickle down into the metal loading dock. Wrapping her arms around her thin frame she shivered making all the boys look down at her in concern. The green eyed boy made to move towards her, but she stepped back unsure of who he was or what he wanted. 

Her thoughts went back to Tom, her love who was probably chuckling at her predicament as he watched them through the screens of the control room. Letting out an annoyed huff, she marched over to the side of the loading dock and looked up straight into the eyes of every boy there. “Well isn’t anyone going to get me out?” She asked as her voice took on its usual sarcastic tone. Tom had always called her a bit rough around the edges, or unfamiliar to the ways of how other women were. She glanced over at the green eyed boy who now looked positively broken as a tall, blonde boy threw down a rope and hoisted her out of the box. 

There she stood in the rain, dressed in her blue t shirt and blue jeans. Her wedding ring tucked safely inside her pocket. Tom had promised that he would be down as soon as he could and that once he was, she could wear it again. The thought of her lover’s face brought a slight upturn to her thin lips as she raked a hand through her now soaked hair and glared at the boys who were still standing there watching her every move. She noted that the green eyed boy that had been in the box with her was nowhere to be found and she almost sighed in relief at the revelation. She still didn’t know who he was, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. 

Lightening cracked across the sky as she shook her head and made her way towards what looked like a shack of some sort. If they weren’t going to welcome her, then she’d damn well welcome herself. When she reached the hut she entered and shook out her long blonde strands before looking around at the small room. It seemed to be some sort of medical room which made her huff in annoyance. Great. She had found a fucking medical room. Not like that was going to help at the moment. She spun in a circle quickly and crouched low in a defensive position when she heard the door open and saw that the blonde boy stood in the doorway along with a boy with chocolate colored skin that looked back and forth between her and the latter with a nervous expression. 

“You ran away so fast, we didn’t get a chance to introduce ourselves, greenie.” The blonde said as he held out a hand for her to shake. She simply stared at it before he awkwardly coughed and pulled it back. She wasn’t here to make friends. She was here to initiate the end and wait for further instructions from Tom. She quirked an eyebrow at the two boys who exchanged a look before meeting her hardened gaze. “Well, you’re definitely like Gally that’s for sure. No wonder you two are all bloody best friends already.” The blonde murmured as he raked a hand through his tousled hair. The other boy looked just as uneasy with her now unwelcome presence as she stood in the middle of the hut while the rain poured down outside. 

Deciding to throw the two a bone, she began the speech that she and Tom had written together and had practiced every moment up until she left. “My name is Maisie and I’m 18 years old. I don’t where I am or who you are.” She said as convincingly as possible making the boys exchange another look before the blonde nodded once in understanding and leaned his back up against the door frame while the other boy took a seat on a coat near the door. “Well Maisie, you’re the first bloody girl to ever arrive in the Box making us unsure of who you are and what you’re doing here.” The blonde said firmly as the other boy stayed silent and fixed his eyes on the dirt floor. 

Maisie nodded once back before stepping closer. She figured that they had had enough of playing games and were ready to settle the matter. “I want a separate sleeping space for the night away from all of you. In the morning I want some food before I figure out whether or not to trust you.” She demanded making Newt and Alby’s eyebrows raise to the ceiling. “Oh do you now? Well, girlie before we give you anything, we want to know what you’re doing here and why you’re the very first girl to ever show up in that damn box.” The blonde said as the other boy nodded in agreement. 

Maisie’s lips upturned slightly as she watched their faces for any signs of weakness. She was impressed with the blonde’s ability to almost completely erase his emotions off of his sharp features while the other boy proved to be much more of a disappointment. “I don’t know anything except what I’ve told you. Now get me what I want or leave me be.” She said again in a deadly calm tone making Newt roll his eyes as he and Alby stood and headed for the door. “Whatever you say, girlie. We’re having a Gathering first thing in the morning to decide what to do with ya. Better get some shut eye cause you’ll need your strength to get you through tomorrow.” Newt said ominously making Maisie’s heart beat just a bit faster. She didn't like the veiled threat behind his words and knew that if the Gladers did try to harm her, there wasn’t much that Tom or anyone else could do to stop them. Deciding that a change in plans was needed, she gave him a softer, more feminine smile. “I’m sorry if I’ve caused any trouble. I just don’t understand why anyone would leave me here with all of you.” Her mind whirred to life knowing exactly why she was there and how everything would soon play out. Newt merely shrugged off her apology before he and Alby turned to leave. Turning back, he threw a hardened look over his shoulder making her stomach sour with unease. “Don’t cause any trouble, girlie. Banishment would be harsh on a pretty thing like yourself but we’d do it if we had to.” He said before he and the other boy left her alone for the first time since she had entered the Glade. 

Letting out a small sigh of relief she collapsed down onto one of the empty coats and pulled her legs up to her chest as her fingers dove into her pocket and pulled out her wedding ring. Holding it up in the darkness, she watched as the light from the lightning strikes made it shine. Her heart clenched at the thought of Tom being all alone in the control room watching as these strange boys ordered her about. It was their first night that they had ever been apart since they had gotten married over a year ago and she couldn’t help but miss him as she curled into herself on the small coat. An unwelcome thought circled in her brain as the face of the green eyed boy flashed in her mind. Who was he? And why did she feel as if she had known him long before now? As her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep, the boy’s green eyes pierced through her, haunting her dreams for the remainder of the night.


	3. Carry On, Darling Chapter 3

Carry On, Darling Chapter 3  
A/N: Well I’m back with another chapter. This story is sticking with me for some reason so I figured I’d continue it along with the rest of the weird plot bunnies that seem to be surfacing out of my subconciousness. Well, things for Gally suck right now and for Maisie too even though she doesn’t realize it. But she will. Soon enough. I’m trying to make it just a bit slow burn but not too much that it gets boring. Gally’s sadness is hard to watch though. I want him happy sooner rather than later. –MoonlitShadow

The rain poured heavily down onto the Glade as Gally raced through the forest. Tears clouded his already soaked eyes as his boots pounded and broke apart the tree branches and fallen leaves that were scattered about the Deadhead’s forest floor. He didn’t know where he was going, or why but he did know that he needed to go. Somewhere. Anywhere. To get away from her. To get away from what they once were. Fate was a cruel mistress and apparently her name was Maisie. His beautiful Maisie. The one girl that he had ever loved in his entire life. His wife. His better half. She was here just as he always dreamt of, but wasn’t at the same time. She had once again been stolen from him and he hadn’t a clue why. He knew that the boy named Thomas was cold and cruel, but this. This was the work of a devil in disguise. His beautiful wife had been tortured and left to die on the control room floor for his failures and yet here she was as bright and as sassy as ever. He refused to let her get hurt again if it was the last thing he did. She was still his and he was still hers. He would make sure of it. Suddenly his foot caught on a fallen log and he went tumbling down into the muddy dirt and leaves as the sky poured out it’s sadness that matched the same one in his soul. “Why?” He cried up at the sky as it continued to cry with him. “Why is she here?” He sobbed as his head fell in shame. 

“Maisie…” He whimpered as he began to rock himself back and forth and began to shake with the shivers of the wet cold that seeped into his bones. He was soaked from head to toe but couldn’t find it in himself to care. His love was here. But her love for him was not. He supposed that it was the right thing to do to leave her be for now. But how badly he wanted to be where she was. Wherever she was. He wasn’t even sure where in the Glade she was but she was here. He knew she was. He could feel it. It was as if the air around him had gotten lighter, brighter and filled with a dull and weak but still barely there hope. Could he find it in himself to teach her to love again? Would she ever find it in herself to ever love him? These questions swirled around his brain like a broken record as he sniffled and curled up onto the forest floor before falling into a restless sleep. 

The morning came quicker than expected as Newt stood on the Homestead’s porch looking out over the Glade. The rain storm that had come through had done amazing things for their crops and livestock but had brought with it a sense of dread and unease as his eyes fell on the med jack hut where Gally’s supposed wife lay fast asleep. After he had left her in the hut, he and Alby had gone back to the box to search for clues as to why she was there. And they had found them in the form of a rain soaked note that was crumpled in the corner of the Box. He gently pulled the now dry note out of his pocket and read over it once, twice, three more times. 

Dear Galileo, 

I know you must have missed her so I decided to send her down to you in exchange for your willingness to go into the trials. As you can see, no harm has come to her but I decided to have a bit of fun seeing as how you had tried and failed to defy me again by going out into the maze two years back. Maisie is mine now. We’ve been married for a year. And she doesn’t remember you at all. She’s six weeks pregnant with our child. We just found out the other day. Congratulations on having what you lost back. Hopefully over time you will realize exactly what you’ve done. And remember Galileo, 

Wicked is good.   
Love always,   
Tom

The letter was clenched tightly in Newt’s palm as he tried and failed yet again to keep it from wrinkling. So that was the Creator’s game. Sending the one thing Gally loved back to him only for it to be broken once again. It was one of those rare moments that Newt thought back to his own memories of the Creators before the trials. Yes, that was right. Newt had gotten back several years of his memories of before the trials, yet knew better than to share them with the others. He however didn’t specifically remember Maisie, but knew he must’ve known at some point. Bloody Creators. They had erased her from all of their memories. And now she was married to one of them. Well, two of them if you counted the builder that he had yet to find after him learning that his wife had now forgotten him. 

Newt let out a quiet growl of anger and thrust the note back into his pocket. Damn Tom. Damn Creators. Why did they have to mess with someone who was already so broken? Gally was the one guy in the Glade that had come into this mess already so broken and damaged. Why must they make it worse for him? It made Newt wonder as his eyes quickly scanned the Glade as the sun slowly peeked out over the top of the maze walls. So she was pregnant. And married. It made his heart clench in his chest at the thought. Poor girl didn’t even know who she really was and he doubted she even knew she was pregnant with her now Creator husband’s child. Oh wouldn’t that be a bloody joy to tell her…He scoffed at the thought and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose as a headache began to build behind his eyes. “Oh Gally. What are we going to do with you?” He asked himself quietly as he blinked several times before sighing and knowing he needed to do what had to be done. First he needed to find Gally. Then he needed to tell him what the reality of the situation was. Lastly, he needed to check up on his friend’s wife who may or may not be working against them at that very moment. 

He only trusted the greenie girl as far as he could see her. And that wasn’t very far. His eyes had been bad for years. He swore he should’ve asked for glasses on day one of this hell. But it was no matter, the blurry sights around him were home and now it was all he knew. Deciding that he should start with the most obvious place, he limped on towards the Deadheads and trudged through the thinning tree line to search for the missing and obviously heartbroken builder. It didn’t take long to find him either. He was almost directly inside the tree line and hadn’t even made it near the builder’s camp or his workshop that lay hidden in the dark trees. He was curled up fast asleep in a muddy rut of leaves and branches, his clothes all torn and destroyed. His face was almost serene except for the small whimpers that left his lips. That was when he heard it. Her name spilling from his lips over and over again. “Maisie…” He whimpered as he slept making Newt swear that he would never fall in love even if the opportunity presented itself. 

Crossing his arms uncomfortably over his chest, he stood there for a few moments debating back and forth on what he should do. Deciding that the outcome was going to be rather harsh any way he looked at it, he opted for the easiest option. Bending down onto his knees he gently shook the builder’s shoulder making him jolt up and his eyes fly open in a wide panic. “Morning Captain. How’d you sleep?” He asked the builder with a crooked smile knowing that the boy would appreciate his dark sense of humor. Gally blinked a few more times before letting out a heavy sigh and wiping at his eyes. “Alright I guess. Best sleep I’ve had in years knowing my fucking wife doesn’t remember me at all.” He rasped out quietly making Newt chuckle darkly. “Sorry to hear that Captain.” He said simply as he held out his hand to the boy and helped lift him back onto his feet. Gally struggled to stay standing for a moment as Newt held tightly to his shoulder but then took several shaky steps before finding his balance once again. “Thanks.” Gally said simply as Newt nodded in understanding. “It’s alright. I imagined I’d find you somewhere in here. Always out in the bloody woods, yeah?” He quipped as Gally let out a small chuckle and nodded before running a hand over his cropped dirty blonde hair. “Yeah. I guess so.” The builder said as he let out a tired yawn before running a hand down his face and looking around at the trees. “I always liked the outdoors. I think I even liked it before all this. Who knew I’d still like it when the outdoor became my own personal hell?” Gally joked as Newt nodded with a grim smile. “I’d say we all liked the outdoors to design this bloody mess.” He said quietly making Gally nod in understanding. 

He had suspected that the leader of the Glade had regained some of his memories from before the trials for a good while now. It had proved to be quite useful when leading the daily goings on of the Glade and the boys that called it home. “So you remember too, eh?” He asked as Newt nodded once before giving him a sad smile. “Yeah. I bloody remember. Not your girlie but everything else pretty much.” He said as Gally nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “I doubt any of us remember her. She doesn’t even remember herself.” He said almost as an afterthought making Newt believe that he was saying it almost as a form of acceptance. “You still love her don’t you?” Newt asked quietly as Gally stilled for a moment before nodding slowly and averting his eyes to the mess of leaves and mud beneath their work boots. “Yeah. I do. Guess that’s why I’ve been such an ass for years.” He chuckled under his breath as Newt nodded in understanding. “I guess so.” He said simply before he turned and nodded off towards the direction of Gally’s workshop. “Go get cleaned up would ya? I’ll take care of your girlie for now. She’s at least safe here with us.” Newt said as Gally stared at him for a moment before finally nodding and turned to leave. “Fine. But make sure she eats. She doesn’t look well.” He said in a low voice as Newt nodded and they went their separate ways. The lanky blonde marched his way through the woods knowing all too well that he hadn’t had the courage to tell Gally about his wife’s new circumstances. And it would be only a matter of time before he found out. Whether the girl would tell him herself or not was the question now and Newt prayed to whatever higher power existed that he had the sense to take it like the man that he had become over his years in this hell. They all had their demons and it seemed that the young girl with the long blonde hair had become all of theirs. As he stepped out into the early morning light of the Glade, his eyes found the girl’s figure as she stepped out cautiously into the sunlight. His eyes met hers and for a moment he thought he saw a small bit of sympathy in them before she narrowed them and turned away to go back inside the hut. “Figures.” He murmured as his thoughts began circling around the fact that Gally and his wife seemed to be one and the same.


	4. Carry On, Darling chapter 4

Carry On, Darling chapter 4  
A/N: Yes, I know I’ve been gone for a bit. But I’m back so let’s continue.-MoonlitShadow

Maisie groaned as her back arched off of the hard cot in the med jack hut where she lay fast asleep for the second time that morning. 

The boys had said something about a Gathering or whatever it was called that was going to be happening, but it had yet to happen and it was already 10:00 a.m. Deciding that she had needed a nap after her adventure through the loading box, she let out another groan and turned over on her side as a dream took over her consciousness. 

-Flashback-

“Maisie Wright, this is subject A6 Galileo. He will be helping you get settled here at the Academy while you prepare for the trials.” Director Janson said calmly as Maisie and the older boy nodded in understanding. “Please take good care of her, A6. She is bound to be our star student.” He said with a curious expression before turning and walking out of the residence hall. 

The boy stood there for a moment looking down at her, assessing her with his bright green eyes. His dirty blonde unkempt medium length hair hung in his eyes as his gaze softened when the last sounds of Janson’s footsteps disappeared. “Welcome to Wicked, Ms. Wright.” He said softly as she nodded and murmured thanks. The boy’s eyes trailed down her slight features and over her slim frame quickly before returning to her bright blue eyes that sparkled in the morning sunlight. 

“Please call me Maisie.” She practically whispered making him strain his hearing to hear her properly. He grinned and offered her his hand and chuckled when her eyes widened for a moment before she hesitantly took it. Her smaller hand fit perfectly into his larger one as he grasped it tightly. He gave her a hand a gentle squeeze  
making her look up at him with curious eyes. “Come along now, Ms. Wright. I do believe we’re going to be spending the afternoon showing you around the place.” He said in a crisp accent that she recognized as British. It had been so long since she had heard the accent that it made her eyes widen once more making him smirk even harder. 

“You’re from Britain.” She exclaimed making him chuckle and shake his head before looking down at her and nodding. “That I am. I take it has been a long time since you’ve met someone from my region.” He said gently as she nodded and looked up at him with a look of pure wonder. “My mom said my dad was British once.” She said quietly as he nodded in understanding. After the first wave of solar flares hit the earth, many Brits and others from other countries had migrated to America to join forces in attempting to cure the Flare. “I’ve lived in this area for as long as I can remember. But if I remember correctly, my parents were actually from Britain.” He told her as she nodded and gave his hand a small squeeze. So they had something in common after all. Galileo knew that this girl was no ordinary first year of the Academy, but the niece of Director Janson himself. 

Her uncle was a renowned scientist for the Wicked Corporation and was at the head of the efforts to cure the Flare. This girl, he knew he had to treat with special care. As he looked down at her and watched how her eyes followed his fingers as he pointed out different parts of the building, he knew that he needed to treat her very special, indeed. Maisie watched the boy point out all of the necessary locations that she was to know about in the residence hall before following him to another corridor which she assumed led to where the other students were. 

She was suddenly caught off guard and gave a yelp of surprise when Galileo, whom she had now come to know as Gally; swept her off her feet and pushed her against the walls of the empty corridor. His hands came to rest on either side of the wall next to her head as she started to pant heavily wondering what was going on. She gulped hard when she noticed his eyes fall to her lips and one of his hands drop down to gently caress her cheek. “I’m going to take very good care of you, love. I promise you that.” He murmured quietly before he smashed his lips against her own. 

-End of Flashback- 

Gally headed over to the med jack hut where Newt had said he had last seen Maisie so he could escort her to the Gathering. As her husband it was his duty to make sure she got to where she was going unharmed, even if she may very well want to harm him at that exact moment. But he stopped short of the doorway when he heard a quiet voice pant heavily and heard the one thing he thought he would never hear again. His name fall from his wife’s lips. 

“Gally!” She moaned as he quickly ran into the room to discovered her fast asleep and tossing in turning in a fit of a dream. He watched fascinated by the way she curled into herself every time his name left her lips. The sound was almost unfamiliar to him as he swallowed hard and debated on whether or not he should wake her. His name on her tongue was the one thing he had desired to hear the most among other things last night when she arrived and to hear it now was like a Godsend. 

Slowly he approached her and took a seat on the bed beside her as she continued to toss and turn in a fit of moans and groans. His breath quickened as he wondered if he should. Should he? Reaching out a shaky and sweaty palm, he gently caressed her cheek and shushed her in the way he used to when she used to have panic attacks back when they were first married. The girl stilled and let out a whimper as a lone tear fell down her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him with a range of emotions from shock and fear to concern and guilt. She blinked for a moment, looking utterly confused and lost before sitting up quickly and scooting off the bed to put some much needed distance between them. “You…” She whimpered making his heart break in a thousand pieces. He let out a deep sigh and nodded. “Yes, me.” He said simply as he watched her eyes show an array of emotions all at once. Maisie continued to look lost and confused for a few moments before she quickly turned and exited the hut. 

Panting heavily, she leaned up against the outer wall of the hut and tried but failed to take a deep breath once again. It had just rained the night before and the scent of the rain hung low in the air as she took as many deep breathes as possible. “You’re going to bloody pass out if you keep doing that.” She heard a familiar yet foreign voice say beside her. She jumped slightly when Gally appeared at her side and watched her intently as his green eyes assessed her just as they did in her dream. He was older now, maybe a few years older. And his once long blonde hair had been cut short into a crew cut making him look harder and more refined. “Gally…” She breathed out finally making a small smile form on his thin lips. He nodded and shakily offered her his hand to which she stared at for a moment and then took hesitantly in her own. “Come love. We have an entire lifetime to explain to these slintheads.” He murmured to her as he pulled her gently into his arms. She was then able to finally breathe a sigh of relief as she rested her head down onto his hard chest. Gally sighed in relief as well as he held her tightly to him. He had done it. He had gotten her back. The one thing that had kept him alive for so many years. His Maisie had come home. 

After a few moments of standing still in each other’s arms, Gally pulled away slightly and took her hand in his own tightly before beginning to lead her to the Gathering hut. She had remained silent this entire time making him worry that she may have forgotten him again. But then she spoke, in a small voice that was very unlike her but still was the same voice that he had known for so long. “What do we tell them?” She asked they entered the building filled with other boys. Gally shrugged and ran his fingers over her ring finger longingly. “I’m not sure. But we’ll think of something.” He said as he and his wife approached the leader of the Glade for the first time as husband and wife reunited again. 

Newt’s eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head in disbelief. “You remember.” He said simply as Gally and Maisie both nodded with small, hesitant smiles. “Yes, I do Newton.” Maisie said lightly as Newt’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Good to have you back, love.” Newt said as he gently pulled her away from her husband and into his arms momentarily before quickly returning her to Gally’s side. It was then that he remembered why he had brought them here. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other unsure of how he was going to go about telling them both of her predicament and the news that surely would tear the Glade apart. “Please, have a seat. We’re just about to begin.” He said quietly as he pointed to two seats in the front row. 

Gally looked confused for a moment as did Maisie but Newt only nodded in encouragement making them shrug and take their seats. Everyone became silent as they waited for Newt to gather his thoughts and address them. Then, the leader of the Glade stood and beckoned Gally forth. Gally came quickly to stand by his side as Newt pointed between Gally and Maisie. “This is Maisie as you know, she is the girl that came up in the box last night. She is Gally’s wife. Let it be known that if any harm comes to her, I’ll first let Gally have at ya, and then I’ll bloody finish ya myself.” He said as Gally smirked at him gratefully. Newt nodded as the murmurs in the room died down and then set his eyes firmly on Maisie who looked so small and fragile compared to the rest of the male population of the Glade. 

“There is unfortunately some other news that we must address. Along with Maisie coming up in the box, there was a note that came along with her. I’m going to ask for a few minutes with Gally and Maisie before we reunite for final words.” He asked as Gally held out his arms to Maisie who came to him without question. Both looked at Newt with curious glances before he produced the note and handed it to Gally who took it eagerly. A few minutes went by and then a few more as Gally read and reread the note. His hands shook with every word that he read and his face began to turn purple with rage. So this was what Tom’s idea of fun was. To take HIS wife for his own and make her pregnant with what was supposed to be HIS child. The note fell from his now sweaty palms as he backed away from Newt and Maisie and let out a roar of anger before punching one of the wooden walls of the hut making it creak and shudder. Maisie let out a shriek as blood started to pour from his now broken hand and Newt’s eyes widened for a moment before he ran to stop any further rampage from the angered builder. 

“Gally you have to calm down. You’re bloody scaring her.” He whispered harshly in the builder’s ear but he was waved off as Gally cradled his broken hand in his other palm and slowly approached his wife who looked fearful now more than ever. “You slept with him. How could you Maisie?” He asked as tears began to fill his eyes. Maisie’s own eyes filled with tears as she placed a hand on her stomach before locking her eyes with his own. “I didn’t remember. I didn’t remember you at all.” She whispered over and over again in a hushed chant making his heart break with every word that left her lips. “But I remembered you.” He said solemnly before he stared at her for a moment and then turned and exited the hut. An eerie silence filled the room as no one spoke and no one looked at the girl whose heart had just broken into a million pieces. She let out a sharp sob before she fell to the floor in a mess of limbs. Her cries were the only thing that was heard that day as the Gladers went about their business. Newt had tried his best to calm her and then seek out her husband, but Gally was nowhere to be found. Along with her own heart, the hearts of every Glader in the camp broke along with her.


	5. Carry On, Darling Chapter 5

Carry On, Darling Chapter 5  
A/N: Hey guys, so I’m back and ready to give you all another great chapter! I decided that as angsty as the start of this story has been I want to lighten it up and make it a more feel good story with a hint of drama in it. I don’t like doing fully angsty stories and I rarely write them. So some things about this plotline will change. And things will definitely lighten up. Love you all-MoonlitShadow

Newt shook his head and marched through the Glade looking for the lost blonde girl that had quickly stolen all of their hearts. Including her own husband, Gally the builder. He knew that the Gathering wouldn’t go very well with Gally now knowing about his wife’s affair with the Creator known as Thomas. But there was nothing they could do about that particular incident at the moment. So he did all that he could think to do. Set out to make things right from here on out. Newt was a good leader. A strong, older boy who had his head in the right place at all times. And he was determined to straighten this out so there would at least be some peace in the coming days and weeks of their lives in the Glade. Because as Newt was beginning to remember, any female that was unhappy amidst a large crowd of blokes like them was sure to be trouble. So he made his way through the Glade looking everywhere for where Gally’s little spitfire of a wife could’ve gone. He was none too surprised though when he found her standing next to the edge of the Box in the middle of the Glade staring down at the black hole that was now covered with the metal grates like it was an old friend. He shook his head again and looked up at the sky silently asking whatever higher power existed that he would be able to get through to her much easier than it always had been with her significant other. 

“Maisie love, are you alright?” He asked as he cautiously made his way over to where she was standing. The blonde didn’t move an inch as she sighed and shook her head. “I wish I never came here.” She said quietly as he watched tears form in her bright blue eyes. Newt sighed and gestured for her to take a seat in front of the Box but far enough away from the edge so she wouldn’t try anything stupid. He watched the girl begin to cry as her shoulders shook with every tear that fell from her eyes. “Maisie, I know that you think this is your fault. But it’s not. It’s Thomas’s fault. Not yours. Not Gally’s.” He said gently as he carefully took her smaller hand in his own and rubbed soothing circles on her palm. Maisie shook her blonde locks hard and let out another shuddering sob. “If I hadn’t have come here then Gally would have been alright. I ruined everything…” She whimpered making Newt purse his lips in distaste. “That’s not true love and I know you know it. He was a bloody mess before you got here and I doubt he ever forgot who you were even before you came. If anything, you coming here with us has made his life worth something for the first time since being in this hellhole.” Newt reasoned with her as Maisie’s silent sobs went through her slender body. “He’s so angry, Newt. I don’t know how he’s ever going to forgive me. I don’t know how I’m ever going to forgive myself.” She cried as her watery eyes met his own. Newt shook his head firmly and pulled her close so she was in his arms altogether. She lay her head on his solid chest and wept into his thin shirt while he rubbed her back soothingly. “This isn’t your fault, love. And I think Gally knows that. He’s just hurt right now. But not because of you. It’s because he’s angry and hurt about what Thomas did to you. It was a terrible thing to do and it hurts Gally to know he wasn’t able to stop him from doing that. Just give him time, love. He’ll come around, you’ll see.” Newt said gently as he rocked her back and forth amongst the tall grass of the Glade. Maisie sniffled and nodded clinging to the older boy’s shirt like it was her lifeline. His words made sense and she knew she shouldn’t be angry at herself but she couldn’t help the guilt that she felt at the thought of angering Gally and betraying his trust. 

Newt knew that there was little he could do to soothe her at this point so he opted for the most obvious solution he could think of. Pulling back gently so he could look down at her with a kind smile, he ran a hand lightly over her now messy blonde hair and nodded his head towards the dining hall. “It’s nearly dinner time now love. Why don’t you go see if Frypan could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen? Rumor has it that he tends to give out bits of chocolate and sweets to those who help him the most.” He said with a small smile and a playful wink. Maisie sniffled and nodded before giving him a small smile of her own. “Thank you, Newt. For being here when I know Gally can’t be.” She croaked, her voice weak from crying. Newt nodded in understanding and gently helped her to her feet and held onto her for a moment so she could steady herself fully. “Gally will come around soon enough. I’m going to go see where he ran off to. Don’t worry, love. He’ll be at dinner for sure. That bloke never passes up a good meal.” Maisie giggled a little at the mention of Gally’s appetite and memories of serving him dinner at the compound sprung into her mind. Giving Newt a small wave, she turned and headed towards the dining hall where she would wait for her love to come find her. 

Newt watched the younger girl go and smiled happily at the thought of one part of the solution that had already been fixed. But his smile faltered when he looked around in the light of the setting sun and noticed that the rather large, and often angry builder was nowhere to be seen. “Bloody hell…They’re just like one another…” He muttered to himself as he stalked off through the tall grass over to the Deadheads where Gally was known to hang out with his close friends. It was only moments before he came across Winston and Gally having a seemingly deep heart to heart and he hung back slightly to listen in to what they were saying. Because whatever Winston was saying was apparently getting through to the Builder which would definitely help Newt with his cause of getting him and his wife back on speaking terms. “You know she doesn’t remember, Captain. She said it herself. She doesn’t remember anything about Thomas or their marriage or her getting pregnant. She definitely looked surprised when you both found out at the same time. I know you’re hurt right now, but you can’t be mad at her. This isn’t her fault.” Winston said trying to placate the upset Builder. Gally nodded reluctantly and wiped a few stray tears from his dirt stained cheeks. “I know it isn’t but it still doesn’t make me any less mad at Thomas for doing this to her. And to me. But mainly her. How could he use someone like that? And for what purpose? To upset and destroy me? He could’ve bloody killed me if he really wanted to. Why did he have to make her suffer along with me?” He murmured quietly as Winston nodded in understanding and gave him a small pat on his knee. “I know it hurts to see the damage that Thomas has already done. But she’s scared and hurting too, Gally. You need to remember that before you act out against her like you did. You probably scared her to death.” Gally had the decency to look ashamed and he hung his head in silent agony signaling to Newt that it was probably his cue to step into the conversation. “He’s right, Captain. You did bloody scare her to death. She’s hurt and scared and doesn’t know what the hell is going on with you or being here. She needs you now, Gally. You need to go find her and fix this.” Newt said with a hint of authority in his tone making Gally’s head shoot up and his eyes widen in surprise. Winston nodded in agreement to Newt’s words as they waited for Gally to process everything. “I can’t go to her now. She hates me. I’m no good for her.” He said quietly making Newt and Winston’s hearts clench in their chests. Newt shook his head firmly and came to stand in front of Gally before knocking his work boot against the toe of Gally’s own boot to get his attention. “No listen to me, Captain. You have to start being bloody brave. Maisie had to be brave the entire time that you were here in the Glade. You owe it to her now to be bloody brave and be here for her when she needs you the most. After all, she’s here with us, not Thomas. She’s finally safe. You need to shuckin step up and take responsibility the right way. That child may not be yours that’s growing inside her, but it is now. Thomas isn’t here to take care of her or the child is he? No. So that means you bloody do it because you’re a good man with a good heart and know bloody right from wrong damnit.” Newt said as his voice raised a few octaves surprising both Gally and Winston. Newt was never one to raise his voice at any of the Gladers but it just showed how much he had come to care for the young wife of Gally in the short time that he had known her. 

They all were silent for a minute before Gally wiped one more time at his eyes and abruptly stood to his full height looking down at them intently. “You’re right. She’s suffered long enough. It’s my turn to take care of her the way I should’ve from the beginning.” He said as Newt and Winston nodded in agreement. “You have a chance to start over with her and give her a new life, Captain. Don’t you bloody waste it now.” Newt said with a small smile. Gally nodded and surprised the two boys by pulling them both into a rather large and tight bear hug. “Thanks. You two caring and stuff is really nice.” He said as they all awkwardly tried to ignore the fact that they had just been hugging each other. 

“Well alright, mates. Let’s go get us some dinner before it’s all gone, yeah?” Newt said as he was the first to come out of their awkward emotional moment. Winston and Gally nodded before taking off after Newt who was already halfway across the Glade. Once inside the dining hall, Gally was surprised to see that almost no one noticed their arrival and he was relieved to see that Maisie had taken a seat in the back of the room with Minho and a few others that he knew quite well. Immediately he made his way over to where she sat and Minho looked up when he arrived to just a few steps behind her making her turn around in surprise. “Gally…” She said quietly but he held up a hand effectively stopping her. Deciding to go with a more non subtle way of handling the situation, he cursed under his breath before reaching down and lifting her off of the bench that she was sitting on and into his arms making her let out a squeak of surprise. “I’m so sorry, love. I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you. None of this is your fault and I just ask that you accept my forgiveness. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know.” He said before he pulled back and kissed her gently on the lips. Maisie smiled into the kiss before pulling back and giving him a tight squeeze. “Well, you could make it up to me by getting a plate of dinner with everything on it that Frypan’s made tonight. I’m awfully hungry now that I’m eating for…two..” She said as they both looked down at her stomach that had yet to grow. Gally smiled and nodded giving her one more kiss before setting her down onto the bench and heading off to get her food. Within no time, Gally had returned with full plates of food for both of them and he was happy to see that Winston and Newt had joined them at the table. “Oh good. Now that you’re all here I was thinking we could discuss how we’re going to handle Maisie joining us in our everyday activities.” Newt said as Gally looked up from his plate of food with a curious look. Newt smiled and nodded reassuringly at the pair of lovers. “Now that you’re here to stay, Maisie I thought we could find you some simple jobs around camp that you can do throughout the day that won’t be too tough on you seeing as how we need to be extra careful with your new addition.” He said as he looked between Gally and Maisie. Gally glanced down at Maisie who smiled and nodded at the blonde. “That’d be great. Thanks Newt. I’d be happy to help around camp.” She agreed making both Newt and Gally smile happily. “Alright then it’s settled. Starting tomorrow, you will officially become our one and only Glader girl.” Newt announced as Gally leaned down and nuzzled his wife’s nose with his own, happy to finally have her home once and for all.


End file.
